masseffectfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Misiones (Mass Effect: Andromeda)
Esta es una lista de todas las Misiones en Mass Effect: Andromeda. Generalmente se requiere que las Operaciones Prioritarias avancen a lo largo del camino crítico; otras misiones y tareas son opcionales. Mientras que las misiones de lealtad de compañero no son necesarias para completar el juego, contienen una porción significativa de la historia general. Algunas operaciones primarias y asignaciones de Heleus son necesarias para completar misiones específicas de lealtad. para ver las misiones de forma alfabética, mira la categoría:Misiones de Mass Effect: Andromeda. Lista de misiones del diario por tipo Operaciones Prioritarias Estas son misiones de la historia principal y se requieren para completar el juego. *Prólogo: Hyperion *Planetside *Nexus Reunion *First Strike *A Better Beginning *AVP Cryo Deployment Perks *A Trail of Hope *Helping Havarl's Scientists *Meet the Resistance *Hunting the Archon *On the Frontlines *Staging a Rescue *The Journey to Meridian *Meridian: The Way Home *Epilogue: Home and Away *The World is Waiting Aliados y relaciones Estas son misiones proporcionadas por compañeros del escuadrón y otros PNJs notables. Escuadrón y tripulación *Nakmor Drack: Clutch Moment *Nakmor Drack: Krogan Betrayal *Suvi Anwar: New Discoveries *Nakmor Drack: A Future for our People *Nakmor Drack: How to Act Tough *Nakmor Drack: Knock 'em Down *Nakmor Drack: Firebreathing Thresher Maws *Liam Kosta: Outpost Worlds *Liam Kosta: All In *Liam Kosta: Day out on Aya *Liam Kosta: Something for the Neighbors *Liam Kosta: Armor Diplomacy *Liam Kosta: Community *Liam Kosta: Something for Us *Peebee: Remnant Scanner *Peebee: The Museum Trip *Peebee: Secret Project *Peebee: Reclaiming Poc *Peebee: A Mysterious Remnant Signal *Peebee: Spirits *Jaal Ama Darav: Friend or Foe? *Jaal Ama Darav: Flesh and Blood *Jaal Ama Darav: Runs in the Family *Jaal Ama Darav: Angaran Affection *Lexi T'Perro: Bottom of a Bottle *Cora Harper: Asari Ark *Cora Harper: At Duty's Edge *Cora Harper: A Foundation *Cora Harper: Duty Calls *Vetra Nyx: Means and Ends *Vetra Nyx: A Moment Planetside *Gil Brodie: A Game of Poker *Gil Brodie: The Friend Otros *Know Your Enemy *Ryder Family Secrets - SAM *The Little Things That Matter - Foster Addison *Turian Ark: Lost But Not Forgotten - Tiran Kandros *Turian Ark: Not Dead Yet - Kandros *Missing Arks - Jarun Tann *Murder in Kadara Port - Reyes Vidal *High Noon - Reyes *Night on the Town - Reyes *A People Divided - Reyes *Truth and Trespass *Dissension in the Ranks Asignaciones de Heleus Se trata de misiones específicas de un planeta y de una nave. Completarlos ayudará a aumentar la Viabilidad global para ese planeta. También se les exige a menudo que ganen la confianza de otras facciones nativas de esos planetas. Aya *Forgotten History *Safe Journeys *Recovering the Past *A Trail of Hope *Trading Favors *The Vesaal Elaaden *Architect on Elaaden *Aspirations *Conflict in the Colony *Crisis Response *Dismantled *Elaaden: A New World *Gray Matter *Hard Luck *Investigate Remnant Derelict *Out of Gas *Parlay with the Krogan *Rising Tensions *Save Dr. Okeer's Krogan Research *Search for the Stolen Remnant Drive Core *Settling Elaaden *The Flophouse *The Mind of An Exile *The Search for Ljeta *Taming a Desert *The Rebel *Water Supply Eos *The Secret Project *Defeating the Kett *Kett's Bane *A Better Beginning *Shock Treatment *Doesn't Add Up *Something Personnel *Making An Impression *Watchers H-047c *H-047c: A New World *From the Dust *The Remnant Tiller Havarl *Cross-Cultural Alliances *Forgotten Stars *A Lost Sister *A Dying Planet *Overgrown Kadara *A Packaged Deal *Behind Enemy Lines *Counting Bodies *Emergency S.O.S. *Gone with the Wind *Healing Kadara's Heart *Mind Games *Mixed Messages *Modern Medicine *Old Skinner *Out of the Frying Pan *Precious Cargo *Settling Kadara *Something in the Water *The Baryte Rush *The Charlatan's Charlatan *The Collective Base Nexus *Life on the Frontier *The Firefighters *First Murderer *Aid APEX *Sleeping Dragons *Contagion *Station Sabotage Tempest *Excess Baggage *Monkeys in Space *Movie Night: Getting Started *Movie Night: Snacks *Movie Night: Better Snacks *Movie Night: The Right Setup *Movie Night: Raise a Glass *Movie Night: The Final Piece *The Visitor Voeld *Missing Science Crew *End of Watch *Stage a Rescue *Medical Caches *Bridge Sabotage *The Lost Song *Brought to Light *Settling Voeld *Frequency *Restoring a World *Reformation *Intercepted *Eyes on the Ground *Meet the Family *The Lost Scout *Fact or Fiction *Uncovering the Past *Subjugation *Remove the Heart *The Vanished *Strange Beacon *Resistance Trap Tareas adicionales Estas son tareas que no están estrechamente relacionadas con el arco de la historia en general y son completamente opcionales. *Tarea: A Flower for Kesh *Tarea: An Exile Raid *Tarea: Beer Run *Tarea: Better Crafting *Tarea: Boosting the Signal *Tarea: Familia Rota *Tarea: Broken Wires *Tarea: Cache Flow *Tarea: Catch and Release *Tarea: Clearing the Air *Tarea: Comparatively Alien *Tarea: Cold Hard Cache *Tarea: Cultivation *Tarea: Data Trail *Tarea: Drone Recovery *Tarea: Earn Your Badge *Tarea: Getting to Know the Nexus *Tarea: Gone Dark *Tarea: Herbal Entrepreneurs *Tarea: Hitting Rocks for Science *Tarea: Infection *Tarea: Investigating Embezzlement *Tarea: Kadara's Ransom *Tarea: Laws and Customs *Tarea: Little Mouse *Tarea: Local Cuisine *Tarea: Lost Brother *Tarea: Messages to the Nexus *Tarea: Missing Scientists *Tarea: Naming the Dead *Tarea: Nomad Shield Crafting *Tarea: Outlaw Weapon Crafting *Tarea: Outpost Supplies on Elaaden *Tarea: Outpost Supplies on Eos *Tarea: Outpost Supplies on Kadara *Tarea: Outpost Supplies on Voeld *Tarea: Path of a Hero *Tarea: Pathfinder Armor Crafting *Tarea: Past, Present and Future *Tarea: Programming a Pathfinder *Tarea: Remnant Data Cores *Tarea: Research Center Development *Tarea: Manifiestos Roekaar *Tarea: Running a Fever *Tarea: Searching for Morga *Tarea: Subjugation *Tarea: Supply Loss and Recovery *Tarea: Subjeto de Pruebas *Tarea: The Angaran Initiative *Tarea: The Ghost of Promise *Tarea: The Model of the Spheres *Tarea: The Nexus Exchange *Tarea: The Witnesses *Task: Traitor or Victim *Tarea: Turian Salvage *Tarea: Unearthed *Tarea: Volátil *Tarea: Waking up to the Future *Tarea: Watchers *Tarea: What He Would Have Wanted *Tarea: White Death en:Missions_(Mass_Effect:_Andromeda) de:Missionen (Andromeda) Categoría:Misiones Categoría:Mass Effect: Andromeda